Baby Brittany
by Chris Glee AB Fan Fic Fan
Summary: This is a prequel to "Glee Mommies and Babies." Brittany, and Mercedes are the main characters. Izzie Stevens from "Grey's Anatomy" is a main character in a couple chapters. This is an adult baby/ diaper lovers story. It contains incest, girl on girl sex, diapers, women peeing their pants, it also contains inappropriate uses of proscription drugs. Please enjoy and leave comments. :
1. Chapter I

Baby Brittany

Volume I

This is an adult baby series of stories. Brittany and Mercedes are main characters in this volume. Side Characters of Santana, and others are included. This story contains, lesbian sex, masturbation, adult babies, spanking, diapers, pull ups, strap-on anal sex, breastfeeding and more. This is a prequel to Glee Mommies and Babies Volume I. I would suggest reading that as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of the characters in this. Also this story contains strong sexual stuff and Adult baby and Grown women and Teenage girls (all of my characters are 18 and up) wearing diapers and having sex. There is some force and rape like events in this as well. If this does not appeal to you I suggest not reading it.

Chapter I

It was Friday night and Brittany was horny. Santana was busy with her new job that she didn't want to talk about. This meant Brittany had to please herself. Brittany had the house to herself and knew what she wanted to do. She pulled a chest out from under her bed and got the key out of its hidden hiding spot, under lord tubbing-ton's litter box. She put the key in and opened it up.

Brittany undressed herself down to nothing. She looked in the mirror at her beautiful 34C breasts. Her nipples reminded her of pepperoni and sometimes confused her. She had no hair on her pussy because her parent's paid to get it removed. Brittany was convinced when it started growing that someone had cursed her when they found puberty too hard a subject to explain to Brittany they figured removing it was best.

Brittany put her hair in bradded pigtails and took a bag out of the box she laid on her bed and pulled a pacifier from the box. She sucked on the pacifier as she took a diaper out of the box and put it on herself. Brittany loved the way diapers felt. They turned her on and made her feel safe. She pulled out her laptop and got on her new favorite website. It was an adult baby website that helped adult babies and others in the community meet each other.

Brittany had been chatting with and having sexual emails exchanged with another girl on the sight. She called herself Mommacedes. This girl was also 18 and lived in Lima. The girls had exchanged this much but had not meet in real life yet or web-cam. They had exchanged pictures with their faces blurred. Brittany had always sent her pictures of her wearing a diaper with her boobs in the picture.

Brittany did not identify as being an adult baby on the site...mostly because the term confused her. So she was listed as a diaper lover. Mommacedes admitted she was looking for either but would prefer an adult baby. When Brittany opened her email she was excited to see another from Mommacedes. In the email Mommacedes asked if she would like to meet at bread-sticks for lunch tomorrow.

Knowing that Santana had work and that she would be free, Brittany said yes. Brittany could not wait to see those large black 40D breasts in real life. Mommacedes body reminded Brittany a lot of what she thought Mercedes would look like naked. She had always thought Mercedes was beautiful so she hoped Mommacedes looked something like her.

Brittany heard the house door open and shut. She panicked for a moment worrying that her dad might have come home early. She heard her mother call out "Brittany where are you sweetie?" Brittany grew excited and called down to her mother.

"In my room mommy" was all she said. She closed her laptop and waited on her bed for her mother to come up. She was excited and so horny. Brittany's mom came in the room. Of course the first thing she noticed was the diaper her daughter was wearing.

"Diapers again sweetie? Be careful baby we don't want your father to find out about this. Where is Santana? Shouldn't you be out scissoring your girlfriend somewhere?" Brittany's mom asked. She could not help but smile looking at her adorable 18 year old daughter in diapers.

"Daddy will not find out. I keep them hidden mom. Santana is at her new job. She has not told me much about it though. I wish we were scissoring right now. I am soooo horny mommy. Please fuck me. Fuck me please mommy please!" Brittany said begging her mother. She turned around and waved her diapered ass around for her mother to see.

"Sweetie are you sure, what if Santana ever found out about this? You know I love you and enjoy our time together but maybe this should not have started? Maybe we should end this now sweetie?" Her mother said.

"Mommy I had those same thoughts when we started this 3 months ago. You said it was not cheating if it was family. You said that the best person to teach me things like this was my mother. Mommy I have learned so much. We both get horny when Santana and Daddy aren't around. I want you to fuck me now." Brittany said.

Brittany got another diaper out of her chest and laid it on the bed. She walked over to her mom. "What is the diaper for baby?" Brittany leaned in and kissed her mother. The two women made out as Brittany took off all of her mothers clothes. Once she was naked Brittany walked her to the bed and pushed her on the bed. Brittany laid on top of her mother as they made out on the bed.

Her mother was laying on top of the diaper. Brittany broke the kiss and stood up. "The diaper is for you mommy. I think you will like it mommy. I want to see my mommy in my diapers." Her mother tried to protest a little and even put her hands in Brittany's way a few times. But she eventually allowed her daughter to put her in a diaper.

Once diapered the girls laid on the bed and rubbed each others crotches both over and under their diapers. Once they came her mother took the diaper off and left. Each of them took a shower and got dressed by themselves. Brittany went to bed early so she could prepare for her date tomorrow with Mommacedes.

{The next day}

Brittany had been ready to go since 8 in the morning it was now 11:30 and time to leave for her date. She had put her hair in pigtails and decided to wear her cheer leading uniform and frilly white panties underneath. She packed her diapers and everything in a bag just in case. She walked out the door to her car.

When she arrived at bread-sticks she looked for the seat she and Mommacedes had agreed to meet at. She saw Mercedes sitting there. Brittany was very nervous but she walked over to Mercedes. "Hey Brittany" Mercedes said with a smile.

"Hey Mercedes...could you move please...i am meeting someone here I met on-line and told them I would sit at this table." Brittany said looking Mercedes in the eye. Mercedes tried not to laugh and gathered herself for a sceound.

"Brittany sit down for a minute." Mercedes said. Brittany sat down still waiting for Mercedes to leave and looking for Mommacedes. "Brittany how did you not realize it was me? I am Mommacedes. I am the one you are here to meet." Mercedes spelled it out for Brittany.

"What...Mercedes please she could be here any minute...Oh I think that is here now." Brittany said looking at the person walking in the door. Mercedes looked over her shoulder and at the door. She laughed and then looked back at Brittany.

"Brittany that is a middle eastern man. Does that look anything like the beautiful black woman that sent you pictures of herself?" Mercedes kept laughing.

"Well I was hoping that wasn't her but my point is you need to leave before she gets here. I do not want to scare her off." Brittany said still very confused why Mercedes would not leave.

"Look Brittany I never thought it was a big secret who we were. I just thought you were good at hiding it at school. My pen name is basically my name and I gave you pictures. I only blurred the face so you couldn't use it against me in case this was a joke. I knew it was you from day 1. You did use your own name as your pen name." Mercedes said.

"I did not. My name is Brittany Susan Pierce. My pen name is Britteny S. Pearce. See the spelling was different and I always blurred my pictures." Brittany said clarifying as she still looked at the door waiting for her date to show.

"Yes you blurred your face with crayon and then scanned the picture. I could still see your face Brittany it just had light crayon marks over the face. Brittany stop looking I am right here I am Mommacedes."


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Mercedes was not sure if Brittany was mentally capable of understanding that she was the same person she had been chatting on-line with. But Brittany was at least paying attention to her and not looking for someone else to walk in. Mercedes figured that would be enough. They talked at Breadsticks for an hour about everything. Mostly about what they were looking for in a relationship. Mercedes confessed that she wanted to be with a girl that needed her. Mercedes wanted someone who would depend on her completely. Brittany fit that description.

Brittany admitted that she loved the idea of being taken care of, loved wearing diapers ,and wanted to wear them everyday. Brittany also knew she could never be as independent as some and was more than okay with depending on others. She actually liked the idea of letting someone else be completely in charge of her.

"Brittany if I was able to find us our own place and we lived together...would you allow me the honor of being your Mama? Would you allow me to take complete and total care of you? Would you obey all my rules Brittany? You should know if you agree to this and you ever show me disrespect or disobey me or my rules I will punish you how I see fit Do you understand and agree?" Mercedes finally asked after an hour of talking with her.

"Yes Mama I understand...I would be willing to...I would love to...I just don't know what that would mean for Santana and me...I love her Mama...please let me think about this. We can still do whatever in the meantime but I do not want to move in with you yet. Besides Lord Tubbington and I would miss each other if I moved out." Brittany said.

"I understand Brittany. By the way if you do decide you want to. I would allow you to bring your cat to our place. He is your kitty and friend I wouldn't want you to be separated." Mercedes said.

"That is sweet of you. I will discuss it with Lord Tubbington. I don't know if he would want to move out." Brittany said.

"Well talk to your cat then see what happens. Understand why you love Santana though she is amazingly cute. I would rather fuck her than me too. I don't suppose Santana would want to be with us?" Brittany shook her head. She was pretty certain that Santana would not want to live with her and Mercedes. She was too scared to bring it up with her. She was sure Santana might leave her if she proposed the idea and she could not live with that.

"I wish that could work but I would not ask that of Santana that has never been something she has mentioned. I think I will eventually have to choose which life I want most. But for now I want to explore this life with you and see if this is what I need. If it is what I need I will brake it off with Santana and I will move in with you and I will follow all your rules and take any punishments I deserve." Brittany said.

Mercedes was touched to hear that. She understood that Brittany loved Santana and had to figure things out. Mercedes had hope though that Brittany could be her baby forever. "Well baby lets get out of here and see if this is the life we want. My parents are out of town. I will take care of you today like the baby you are and prove to you that you need to have a mommy, you need me." Mercedes said.

Brittany and Mercedes walked out and met at Mercedes house. "Come on in Baby Brit Mama will take good care of you today." Brittany came in to the house she sat on the floor in the living room. "I am going to get us some beverages make yourself comfortable when I get back with drinks we can figure out what you are wearing under your cheer leading uniform and get your diapers on if necessary. Okay sweetie?" Mercedes said.

"Okay Mama I will be here waiting. Mercedes went to the kitchen she poured herself a glass of wine to help her relax. For Brittany she got out a baby bottle and filled it most of the way with milk. She added a little bit of rum and a muscle relaxer that she got a prescription for because the most common side effect is loosing control of one's bladder. Mercedes had used this combination a few times before on other girls and loved the results it always worked like a charm.

(Mercedes remembering how she got the proscription)

Mercedes always had a fantasy of watching girls pee themselves. A few months ago she got so desperate to see it happen she had to figure out a way to manipulate a girl to do it. She eventually found this drug on the Internet that was practically guaranteed to do the job. The tricky part was getting the prescription for it. Mercedes went to her doctor she told the doctor she had extreme lower back pain. Her doctor was a hot young woman who recently moved to Lima from Seattle Washington. Her name was Doctor Isobel Stevens.

"Well Mercedes I guess we should do some blood work and x-rays to find out why. It worries me when you haven't done anything to cause it." Dr. Stevens said.

"I was reading that a muscle relaxer might be a good idea to help me through it I am sure I just pulled something." Mercedes said.

"Well Mercedes the best one for that would cause some side effects and I would also feel better if we knew what it was that caused it." Dr. Stevens said.

"This is the solution I want. If this doesn't work I will get those tests you recommended I promise." Mercedes said.

"Well Mercedes the most common side effect for this one is loss of bladder control. Every time you take one of these you might experience accidents like wetting the bed...or even your pants for the next 12 hours. Are you sure this is the route you want to take? It would be embarrassing to pee your pants in class don't you think?" Dr. Stevens said.

"Yeah...it would be...but.."

"But you want to do it anyway...okay Mercedes we can do it your way. I will even give you a fee sample to get you by for a while. If it is this important to you that we try this drug I do think we need to take precautions though." Dr. Stevens opened a cabinet and pulled out an adult diaper. "I think you should wear this if you are going to take this drug. I can even give you a package of them to get you by. You don't want to have accidents in your class do you?"

"Thanks I will put them on when I get home." Mercedes said.

"No Mercedes I will give you a shot of it before you leave so that your back feels better faster. You need to put one on now. If you want the proscription without the blood work then you need to do it my way. I will not write a script for someone who is not prepared to take it. Your choice if you want the proscription you will wear this before you leave my office and you will get the shot so it starts working today. What will it be Mercedes?" Dr. Stevens asked.

Mercedes really wanted this script so she could use it on girls at school to watch them pee themselves but she did not want to wear diapers or have accidents herself...but she would do anything to see another girl pee her pants...she was torn. She finally chose to act. "Yes I will do it. I think this is the route I want to go. My back is bad I want the pain to stop today. So this is what I want and if you need me to wear that to write the proscription for me...then I will." Mercedes said.

Mercedes was bright red from embarrassment. She was nervous about what was going to happen next. But at least no one would have to know and in 12 hours she would not need the diaper anymore and she would have the ability to watch her classmates pee their pants for her to watch. Mercedes figured it was a good trade to see her fantasy come true.

"Okay Dr. Stevens give me the diaper I will put it on and then you can give me the short and give me those free samples of the proscription. I appreciate it Doc. I probably could not afford them without those samples. I appreciate all your help." Mercedes said.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

"Mercedes have you put on a diaper by yourself before? I think I will put it on for you. For the next few weeks you may need to find someone to do this for you. They are hard to change and put on by yourself. Take off your pants and panties and lay down on the table Mercedes." Dr. Stevens said.

"I can do it myself really. Please just leave the room for a minute." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes I can do the math here. You want this. You came in here and basically told me you wanted this medication and did not blink an eye when I told you the side effects. You were even okay when I told you you should wear diapers. So I think you want to wear diapers and accidentally pee in them. You are not the only girl I have seen in here that is into this. Mercedes I will help you but only if I get to put the diaper on you. Or would you rather I call your mother. She is listed on your file as someone you have given access to all your medical information so it blurs Doctor patient confidentiality." Doctor Stevens said.

"Umm...your right you caught me...i want to be a baby...and wear...and pee in diapers...please put the diaper on me Doc." Mercedes said. Mercedes was traumatized but she had gone too far at this point and while she figured calling her mom was a bluff Mercedes did not want to risk it. While Mercedes was processing what was happening she hardly noticed that Dr. Stevens had gotten very close to her. Before she knew it Dr. Stevens had her hands on Mercedes pants and was unzipping her pants.

"Relax baby I will take care of you." Mercedes was nervous but she tried her best to relax. Dr. Stevens pulled her pants off and she stood there in front of her blond gorgeous doctor with her panties fully exposed. Her panties were red and had a bow in the front it covered half of her round ass cheeks. She felt awkward being in her panties in front of her very hot doctor. Her exposed panties were actually getting a little damp from excitement. Mercedes was now very excited as Dr. Stevens pulled down her panties.

Dr. Stevens looked at Mercedes half naked body as she removed her panties. Dr. Stevens noticed Mercedes very thick bush. "Mercedes I am going to shave this for you. You will feel more like a baby when we get rid of your hair. This is a sign of adulthood and is not meant for you." Mercedes looked worried and was shaking her head. Doctor Stevens ignored her as she got a razor and shaving cream.

"Dr. Stevens please" Mercedes said.

"Please call me Izzie. You can do this baby. Just relax I will take care of it. I can see your pussy is dripping wet. You want this Mercedes I will take care of it. You are very nervous baby...i was not expecting that I thought you would be more excited...would it help if you were not the only one half naked?" Mercedes nodded. Izzie removed her robe, shirt and her bra. Mercedes was in a trance staring at Izzie's boobs. While Mercedes was distracted by her boobs Izzie shaved off all of Mercedes pubic hair.

Mercedes was not sure how she would feel about having her sign of maturity removed but she was surprised just how much she liked the feel of her pussy being shaved. She rubbed her hairless mound while Izzie got the diaper ready. "Feels good don't it baby? I shave mine too it always feels good keeping it freshly shaved. You should keep it this way. I think you will feel much more comfortable that way." Izzie explained.

Izzie put the diaper between Mercedes legs and pulled it up and taped it around her. "Aww baby you look adorable. I will give you the shot for your "back pain" now." Izzie said as she got out a syringe and filled it with medication. She then injected Mercedes with the drug. She grabbed a bag and filled it with free sample pills. "Here is your pills Mercedes. Enjoy. The shot should be fast acting so if you have a full bladder I would expect you will need a change in about...now" Izzie said.

She was right Mercedes found herself peeing in her diaper. She was very embarrassed by this. It was quite obvious that her diaper was filling with urine. "Aww Mercedes did you have an accident. It's okay baby...sometimes I do too." Mercedes looked up at Izzie curious if she was for real. At that moment she watched as a dark spot formed on the Doctors blue jeans. The spot started near her crotch and spread all around her ass and crotch. The darkness ran down one of her legs and pee was dripping from her crotch onto the floor. Mercedes was watching her hot topless Doctor pissing in her pants. It was like her greatest fantasy come true.

"Izzie you peed your pants. Wow we should clean you up. Can I please clean you up and put you in a diaper so you do not ruin anymore of your pants? I am here to help you baby. Please let me change you." Mercedes said with the biggest smile on her face she has ever had.

"Of course Mercedes...you seem way more excited about this than wearing diapers yourself...you did not come here to get the drug for you...you wanted to manipulate others to wet their pants...oh I am sorry sweetie. Unfortunately you will need to wear one the rest of the day. Sorry I honestly thought that was what you wanted." Izzie explained.

"Look for today in this office I can be a baby with you...but yes I am more of a mommy. I will change you and then you can change me...then I will go...we will keep in touch though. Thank you for the pills." Mercedes said as she looked at the beautiful half naked blond Doctor with piss soaked blue jeans. She was looking forward to diapering her.

"Cousin Mercedes I am so sorry for what I did. I tricked you into peeing in a diaper. I did it because I have a problem peeing my pants. Mommy told me to wear diapers so that I do not pee my pants...I am sorry I did not wear my diaper today. I did not want you to see me wearing a diaper at my age. Please forgive me I know mommy asked you to look after me...please do not punish me Cousin Mercedes. Please" Izzie said role playing their situation.

Mercedes loved the idea of the role play. " I will have to punish you. Your mother told me about the diapers and told me to spank you if you had an accident and did not have one on. Mercedes spanked her doctor and put her in a diaper. Mercedes then changed her own diaper and left the doctors office with the drugs she needed. Mercedes used the drug only a few other times between then and finding Brittany. She would watch the girl she drugged lose control and piss their pants. She would then find a place to masturbate as she thought about punishing them and diapering them much the same way she did to Izzie.

{At Mercedes house}

Mercedes walked back into the living room with the drinks in hand to find Brittany laying naked on the floor on a changing mat with a diaper and baby powder beside her. Mercedes smiled as she saw Brittany's naked body waiting on her to put a diaper on Brittany's cute ass. Thats when she noticed the pink pacifier in her mouth. Brittany motioned to Mercedes reaching her arms out like she wanted her mommy.

Mercedes had always thought the day with Izzie would be the best day of her life. She now knew that would be nothing compared to her days with Brittany. She walked over to inspect the naked cheerleader's body. She held the diaper in her hand. Her panties were soaked with excitement. This was the perfect start to a perfect future.

"Mama pwease diapee me" Brittany said trying to talk around the pacifier.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

Mercedes gave Brittany her bottle. Brittany spat the pacifier out and began sucking her bottle as Mercedes put her diaper on for her. Mercedes looked at Brittany completely naked with the exception of the diaper she was now wearing. Mercedes felt very over dressed. Mercedes took off her clothes until she was in a lacy purple nursing bra she had recently purchased and her panties, green frilly boy-shorts. She pulled Brittany up onto her lap. Mercedes opened her nursing bra on both sides.

Brittany quickly latched on to her left breast without being asked. She had already finished her bottle and was still thirsty. The teenager suckled on Mercedes left breast for 20 minutes. Mercedes was enjoying this and moaning the whole time. Brittany then stopped and looked up at Mercedes. "Mama...I hungry...i want milk...please" Brittany was frustrated because Mercedes could not lactate. Mercedes wanted to be able to do this for her new baby. But since she had never been pregnant she had not yet been able to produce milk.

"I want to baby..I do...but Mama can't do that for you I am so sorry baby. I really wish I could...i will see my doctor ASAP to see if Mama and her can find a way for me to give you milk okay baby. Mercedes said stroking Brittany's head. Brittany looked at her and nodded. Mercedes felt Brittany's diapered bottom sitting in her lap begin to feel warmer and warmer. "I think someone wet their diaper" Mercedes said,

"No I didn't" Brittany said. Brittany then noticed that her diaper was wet and warm and that she indeed had soaked her diaper and had not yet realized it. "Mama I didn't mean to do that...I mean I wet diapers sometimes but I always choose to pee in them...I actually had an accident Mama...Why.. I am scared what is happening to me?" Brittany panicked.

"Brittany it is okay baby. You are becoming the baby I want you to be and I could not be more proud of you. Keep this up and one day you may loose complete control of your bladder and bowels. Mama is so happy and very proud of you little baby." Mercedes said holding her close as Brittany began to cry. Brittany cried as Mercedes laid her down and changed her diaper. She knew that her and Mercedes wanted her to be completely dependent on Mercedes but she had never thought it would get to the point where she HAD to wear the diapers. She was loosing control of her body and it excited and frightened her. She knew this is what Mercedes wanted and she knew it really did not matter as she would be in diapers anyway. But it still scared her.

"Are you okay baby?" Mercedes said after changing her and holding her for 10 minutes in her lap.

"Yes Mama I will be fine...it caught me off guard but I am glad you are proud of me. I do my best to not control my bladder anymore Mama. I want to lose complete control of my bladder. Please keep me in diapers at all times so I do not pee my pants in front of Lord Tubbington...he will laugh at me." Brittany said.

"I will baby. Mercedes said. "Now let's get you home I have things to do. I will call you later baby and I want to see you tomorrow okay? Please wear your diaper at all times...I do not want you to change yourself..."

"My mother will change me. I know she will understand. Brittany went home to her mother. She told her mother what had happened that day. Her mother heard the entire story in full detail...with some of Brittany's own unique ways of putting things. But Susan, her mother got the idea. She was happy for her daughter. She knew that this was the life she had wanted. She knew Mercedes would take good care of her. She was concerned about her peeing herself on accident but figured it was a natural progression with what she was getting into.

"Well sweetie I will help you as much as you need me to. Here at home I will change you and at school and everywhere else your new Mama will." Brittany was very happy to have such a supportive and loving mother. "But we need to hide this from your father Brittany...he can NEVER find out. Understand Brittany?" Susan asked.

"Yes Mommy I understand." Brittany said. "Mommy I am still thirsty and Mama can not feed me yet can you please give me some milk?" Brittany asked her mother. Susan had always enjoyed lactating so even as Brittany grew up she had always pumped her milk. In recent months Brittany had began to breastfeed again on occasion. She always worried about her husband finding out but she enjoyed it so much she could never say no.

"Okay baby but I am not wearing the diaper again okay? If you want me to change you and breastfeed you I want to look like a mommy not a baby understand?" Susan said making her one demand very clear.

"Yes mommy I understand I will not ask you to wear diapers with me anymore...I just really like having someone else around in diapers it makes me feel less awkward. Maybe you can give me a baby sister?" Brittany asked.

"Not going to happen Brittany." Susan said as she took off her bra and shirt and sat on the couch. Her teen daughter sat next her her and then laid down with her head in her mother's lap. Susan guided her breast to her daughter's lips. Susan breastfed her daughter while they both began to rub their pussy's. Brittany's hands were in her diaper and Susan's left hand held her breast to her daughter's mouth as her right hand was in her panties.

{Mercedes Home}

Mercedes got on the phone with her Doctor as soon as Brittany left. "Izzie please I need help. No I still have plenty of the muscle relaxers from the last script you sent me...no I was wondering if you could help me...lactate...it's very important to me. Dr. Stevens took the time to explain to Mercedes the hormone therapy she could go through in order to do that. She would need to run blood work and then prescribe a series of hormones at the right levels to over time produce the result. That also having her breasts sucked on for 20 minutes 6 to 8 times a day would also help this process go more quickly.

That was a lot of time to get Brittany or someone to suck on her boobs. She did not mind that she just didn't know how easy she could find the time for that. She also was not sure how she could pay for the lab work and hormones. Izzie suggested she could do people favors and get jobs where she could. Izzie said that she could come over right now and get the blood to send to the lab. "Mercedes I can get that blood off to the lab for you on Monday after I draw if from you tonight...but I will need a favor."' Izzie said.

"Izzie come over here and help me to do this and I will give you anything you want." Mercedes said. Dr. Izzie Stevens was on her way to collect the blood and her favor. Mercedes wondered what the doctor might ask for but she was determined to be able to lactate for Brittany. She knew it would take time and work but she was going to make it happen.

{Brittany's house}

Brittany continued drinking her mother's milk as her mother and her moaned and played with their own pussy's. They both had enjoyed multiple orgasms from this session. This time they both climaxed together. After this last orgasm Susan pulled her breast away and carried her daughter to bed. She put her hand on Brittany's diaper and peaked inside. Brittany was still dry.

Susan tucked her in and kissed her on the lips with tongue before she left her daughter's room for the night. Brittany needed to pee but was determined not to control it. She was going to pee her diaper but without trying or thinking about it at all just like her Mama would want.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Izzie arrived at Mercedes house. Mercedes welcomed her in and Izzie took the blood sample she would need. "I will bring you your pills on Monday evening. You'll need to try nursing someone as much as possible while on the pills for it to work well. Give it 2 to 3 weeks on the pills nursing someone at least 3 to 4 times a day for 20 min. each time and you should be lactating well enough to actually keep a baby fed." Izzie explained to Mercedes.

"4 times a day? How am I going to pull that one off….I have school…and it's not like I live with someone I can nurse…" Mercedes said worried she wouldn't have enough opportunity to take advantage of the hormones she would be given. "Do I always have to feed so much to lactate?" She asked

"Once you get it going it should be good as long as you do it 1 or 2 times a day at least 5 days a week. But the next 3 weeks you have to trick your body to thinking you are feeding a baby. Maybe you and Brittany should move in together so you can breastfeed her more easily? You are both 18 right? You can move out.

"I would need a job… but yes we are adults…we could do that…it is actually something I discussed with her….she needs to talk to her….cat about it…don't ask. I love Brittany but she isn't always playing with a full deck of cards. I am sure we might move in together at some point…I do not know if that is weeks, months, or years away…but that would help a lot…" Mercedes thought about her situation. "So what is the big favor I owe you for all this Izzie?"

"Well you may have been wondering why a brilliant surgeon moved out her to Lima from Seattle. This was not a random choice my sister Millie and her daughter Marley moved here recently. Marley will be going to McKinley next school term. I am not sure where she is going to school now…but she is a sophomore and very beautiful. Marley changes schools all the time she has a lot of problems with teasing at school and so she hardly ever completes a school term at any school. She is very brilliant but as a result of school hoping her credits have not always transferred so she is turning 18 next weekend and is a sophomore in high school…that's got to be a bummer. Anyway…I wanted to make her birthday a special one something that would bring her confidence up. I want her to find out about my wetting issues and get her to be bold enough to face me about it and put me in diapers. I figure if she can tell her aunt to wear diapers she can tell an asshole at school to fuck off and maybe she will actually stay in school long enough to get her degree. I am inviting you to her birthday party…you will help me pull this off." Izzie explained everything to Mercedes and Mercedes agreed. Izzie took the blood sample and left.

Mercedes went to her bed and watched porn on her laptop. She could not stop thinking about lactating so she searched for porn with it. She watched many videos of women breastfeeding other girls. But then she came across one of a young woman with big breasts who actually sucked on her own breast. Mercedes was inspired. She too had big breasts and had never thought of that as a possibility. Mercedes brought her own breast to her lips. Mercedes sucked on her own breast while she masturbated. Mercedes was so happy she had found a way to have her breasts sucked on more easily. She would just have to suck on her own breasts twice a day. She sucked for 20 minutes on her left tit and then 20 minutes on the right. She listened to porn as she masturbated furiously with her fingers on her clit and in her twat. She climaxed several times.

{Sunday}

Sunday came and Mercedes and Brittany meet up again. Santana had been working at her new job since Wednesday and had barely mentioned anything to Brittany about it. Santana secretly liked being mothered and treated like a little girl had been living some of her fantasy with Quinn for quite some time now. Since Quinn had returned to school after her maternity leave Santana had been breastfeeding from her every school day. This had been enough for a while but she decided she wanted more little girl stuff to secretly wear. To afford that stuff she decided to get a job. The job she found was perfect Buy Buy Baby already had much of the selection she had been looking at anyway. This particular store also had an adult baby room in the back to keep up with the growing demand for such supplies in Lima. It seemed like 2/3 of the women in the city wanted to be diapered like a baby maybe there was something in the water.

Santana was trying to figure out how to tell Brittany she was into this. This lifestyle was becoming more and more important to her and she wanted so much to share it with her partner but she was unsure where to begin or if she would fully understand. Santana made a promise to herself that she would find a way to tell Brittany before the coming school week was over. She bought herself some frilly little girl panties while at work that day to celebrate her decision to finally tell her partner. She was on her way home from work that evening and texted Quinn to come over to her house. She told her mom that Quinn and she were studying for a big test tomorrow and Quinn and she went up to her room. Quinn immediately began to undress Santana.

Quinn took off all of Santana's clothes but stopped when she was only wearing the frilly little girl panties. "Those are adorable little princess" Quinn told her. Quinn sat on the bed and Mercedes crawled up into her lap. Quinn guided her breast to Santana's lips. Santana closed her eyes as she drank Quinn's milk. Santana imagined she was with Brittany.

{Santana's Fantasy}

"I understand completely sweetie. If being a little girl is so important to you then I want to be your mommy." Brittany said. Brittany then took off her shirt and pulled Santana into her lap and guided her nipple into Santana's mouth. "That's my good girl. Drink all of mommy's milk" Brittany said. Santana sucked on the breast in her mouth and felt the woman's fingers at her cunt. She put her own hand up the skirt of the other woman and rubbed there snatch as well.

{Back in the real world}

Quinn was fingering Santana as she breastfeed her. Santana was stroking Quinn's pussy. Both girls came to climax after several minutes. When it was over Santana faced the reality that she still needed to talk to Brittany. She hoped so much that her reaction would be as she imagined it. She walked Quinn out and went to bed. She had school in the morning after all.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Monday morning came, and Brittany was woken up by her mom. "Brittany baby, you peed your bed. It's okay we will just need to get you thicker diapers obviously these are not big enough to hold a full adult bladder. Mommy will clean you up baby." Susan took Brittany's hand as they walked to the bathroom. Susan started the shower as she turned around she saw Brittany starting to take her clothes off. "No baby stop. You are not allowed to do that. Mommy will undress you, I will bathe you, I will pick out your clothes, and I will dress you. These decisions are mine and your other mommies to make not yours. Susan said as she stopped her daughter from undressing herself. Brittany nodded in agreement.

Susan undressed her daughter. Susan made sure that she removed every bit of the clothing and never allowed Brittany to help. She then tore open the diaper and threw it away exposing her daughters beautiful bald pussy. Brittany was now naked and Susan guided her into the bath. Susan knelt down beside the bath tub so that she could wash her daughter. Brittany could not have been happier that morning. She was being bathed by her mother after peeing in her bed without even trying. She had been the good little baby that Mercedes had told her to be and she was very proud of herself.

Susan washed Brittany with a sudsy washcloth in her upper body. She paid special attention to getting Brittany's breasts clean. Then she helped Brittany stand up so she could wash her lower body. She cleaned Brittany's butt with the same attention she gave to her breasts. She even gave it a little pat and a kiss. When she was washing Brittany's pussy Brittany said "Ouch mommy that hurt." It seemed Susan had accidentally washed her daughter's genital region to hard. She apologized and kissed her pussy to make it feel better. Brittany moaned as her mother's lips touched the lips of her pussy. Susan ate her daughter out in the bath until she came. After the bath Susan dressed Brittany in her diaper and uniform and sent her to school.

{Judy's House}

Quinn woke up with her mother, Judy, next to her stroking her hair. Judy was completely naked and Quinn was only wearing a diaper and a belt. The belt had a leash attached to it that could only be undone by the key around her mother's neck. The leash kept Quinn within a 2 foot radius of the bed. The belt and leash also had a few bells on them that were quite loud and prevented Quinn from trying to escape in the night without waking her mother. Judy had finally gotten her way last night and put her 18 year old daughter in her place. She had long been trying to convince Quinn to be her baby again and finally had decided to force her to be a baby.

It happened when Quinn got home from Santana's house late that night. Judy stopped her as she came in the door. She was very upset that Quinn had been out past curfew and had not told her anything. She grabbed Quinn by the ear as she pulled her to the living room chair and sat down bending Quinn over her lap. Quinn protested and kicked and screamed as she was spanked repeatedly. Judy said it had been coming to her. As she spanked Quinn she removed Quinn's skirt and then her panties. She spread her legs open and smelled her snatch. "Quinn you have been naughty" she said. She knew that wherever Quinn had been she was fooling around. She could smell the juices from her moist pussy and see the residue on her panties. She shoved her panties into her mouth.

Judy stood Quinn up and then took off her robe to reveal her naked body to her daughter. Quinn tried to pull way as her mother unrobed but her arm was snatched and then her top and bra were torn off. The night was much of a blur to Quinn. She remembered her mother taking sexual advantage of her against her will and forcing her to lick her own mother's cunt. She remembered being told she wouldn't be allowed to leave her mother's bedroom for any reason that night and was there for put in a diaper. She had quickly figured out her mother had intended to make her the baby she had been saying she wanted Quinn to be for the past few months.

After waking up Judy and Quinn took a shower together. Quinn was unable to resist as her mother washed her entire body. After the shower she was dressed by her mother and sent to school. She was warned that she had better come home and not say anything to anyone.


End file.
